Mixed up worlds
by PPGs3Styles
Summary: An inccident has gotten Buttercup going after Brick. What happens when she finally gets a chance to talk to him in another world?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's POV

"Ok Buttercup. You can do this. Your not alone. Where is Bubbles?"i asked myself when Bubbles came in. "Oh there you are. We need to get started on this project." i told her and i took out a big piece of paper for the science project, sat down on the floor with the paper in front of me, and signled Bubbles to sit next to me. She came next to me and asked" Yeah what are we supposed to do again?" Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles is not that bright so i told her" We have to check the weather for the past few days and make a poster.""Well thats stupid." Bubbles said that NOT me but BUBBLES. "Bubbles, are you ok?" i asked hoping to get out of doing work but instead the weirdest thing happened...SHE PUT HER ARM AROUND MY WAIST and sighed but that doesnt matter! Isnt that weird though! I mean it makes her seem like shes gay or something but then the second weirdest thing happened.

Bubbles came in through the door yelling"Im here lets do this project."when she finally noticed her in the room or another her.

Bubbles POV

I saw another me in the room and couldnt help but asking" Hey what am i doing here?" _OMG that is sooo rude. How could i?_ Just then the other me quickly said" I gotta go." and left through the window with a red? Yeah red streak folowing. "Well that explains half." my green eyed sister said. Explains what? What have i done?Or what have she thought i did? Uh.. whatever ill go with that anyway i asked her " What did the other me do Buttercup?" "Well she put her arm around my waist." I couldnt belive what came out her mouth so i had the urge to just slap her...not on perpouse i was mad.

"Sorry i dont know what came over me?" I knew what came over me i just didnt know what that ment. How can a slap get over you? "Its ok but i meant the other you."" Yeah i know..." Akward silence and then i broke it"so what do we do now?""Dont tell Blossom."she replied but why wouldnt we tell Blossom?"Uh why not?" i asked having to know. "Well first she wouldnt belive us and second she would be heartbroken to know its Brick if she by some miricle belives us." "How do you know its Brick?" i asked no..wait.. questioned acting like the smartest girl in the world when i know Blossom holds that title and Buttercup's question made her seem smarter which was " Who else has powers, a red streak when they fly, and a dad who has some magical powers or something?"

"Oh yeah." i felt dumb but kept my cheery act saying"Ok. Lets get going with this project." Then Buttercup said "Um.. maybe later." walking downstairs. I decided to start on the project myself.

Buttercups POV

_Why Brick? I would understand Butch a little bit but why Brick?_ My thoughts got interuppted by Blossom"What are you thinking about?" i cant tell her what happened so i just anwered her with"Nothing"and walked or flew passed her into the kitchen where the professor was making dinner."Girls, dinners ready." He yelled out and then noticed me" Hey Buttercup could you put these on the table?" He handed me three plates with burgers on them. I set them down trying to forget what happened but i couldnt stop asking myself _why Brick?_

I thought for a moment and then it hit me,finally. I was asking myself but why not ask Brick? Well i need a very very good plan which is Blossoms job to do but i cant tell her. Man this is gonna be harder than i thought and i have thought a lot. I am starting to think there is too much thinking. Is it really worth it? Yeah it is.

Bubbles came down without Blossom. I was about to ask but the professor asked instead "Where is Blossom? You know it she doesnt come down and eat now, then she will be hungry all night and have to wait until breakfast in the morning." I would have just said for her to come down here not explain why very long."Ill go tell her." Bubbles flew upstairs.

Bubbles POV

I got to our room. "Blossom the professor said to come down or youll be hungry all night." Blossom was underneath the sheets and it sounded like she was crying. I feel bad. I told her about what happened only because i couldnt lie to Blossom not to break her heart.I hope Buttercup doesnt find out."I dont care."Blossom whimpered and i went back downstairs.

"Professor, Blossom said...um...that she doensnt...um... want to eat so shes not coming down." Professor looked confused and stood there a second and then said"Ok." I sat next to Buttercup at the table and started eating my burger. Buttercups plate was empty and she was staring into space. "Whats wrong Buttercup?"She turned to me" Oh um nothing. Im going upstairs."Ok" and with that she left.

I took another bite of my burger and then i realized that Blossom would tell Buttercup that i told Blossom about what happened. I put down my half-eaten delicous burger and flew upstairs but it was too late and i was tackled down by Buttercup."Why did you tell her?"

She sounded really angry. I was done for until she sighed and got up. Then she zapped me!Well i guess i diserve it. "Bubbles your my sister. I cant beat you up." I was so relived and glad to be her sister. I went back to the kitchen to finally finish my burger.

Bricks POV

"That plan backfired." I told myself as i was sitting in the park bench. Then i got up and headed home which was Mojos lair. When i opened the door Butch burst up"Dude where were you? We had pizza." I missed dinner but im not hungry anyway so i just said"Whatever." and headed up to our room. It sucks that i have to share it but at least i can have my own room in the other place...

Buttercups POV

I didnt beat up Bubbles for telling but i really wanted to. Did she have to be my sister? At least shes better than my brothers in the other place...

Nobodys POV

A portal opened up in front of Buttercup and both went into it. Buttercups portal led to a room with green walls, green furniture, and very expensive had a green crop top, very short green shorts, and green boots. Brick was in a different room that looked like Buttercups except it was red. He was wearing a prince outfit.

Bricks POV

Here i am in the other place as prince of the werewolves. I know you have to be a werewolf to be the prince of them but i am a superpowered werewolf and i was alone in my room to think about what happened how much of a stupid failure i am._knock knock _I opened the door and there stood my older brother Hemish which was 65,565 years old and im 65,579 so we are kind of not that far apart. Not as much as my little bro Hubert which is 63,579 years and we are 2,000 years apart.

"Hey dude."Hemish talks really weird."Hey whats up?" i asked hoping he will leave soon."Mom said we have to meet the royal family of the vampires. I get Bleacker, Hubert gets Blake, and Harris which is you is stuck with princess Serida. Theyre coming over in a few minutes." Why did mom and dad have to name us in weird names?Anyway he left and i slammed the door and plopped on my bed. Why does someone have to come when i need to think about my failure? And its a makes it worse. I heard prince Bleacker is calm and likes to talk things out and be nice and stuff haha for Hemish, he will be bored the whole time but NOOO i had to get stuck with (rudely inturuppted) _knock knock _

I opened the door and you wont belive who was there...IT WAS BUTTERCUP! "What are you doing here?" Im sorry to be rude but i had to ask. "Um...Im princess Serida." I was soooooo shocked. How could this happen? This is the worst day of my life!

Alright dude, stay calm. Breath. "Im prince Harris. Come in." I moved over and she walked in and sat on my bed. This is sooo akward but i have to just get this over dont talk about what happened.

Buttercups POV...or Serida's

this is weird but the only way to talk to him about what happened. "So what happened with you as Bubbles and stuff?"

Bricks POV

Oh no. She asked what should i say? Ill just tell her and when my parents come it will be time to say goodbye. No clue when theyll come but hopefully soon. _sigh* _Lets just get this over with.

"I kinda sorta have a little crush on you." Please dont hurt me. Please dont hurt me."Really? I always thought you would like Blossom." She thought that? Like i would like that bossy boss. I am the leader too but im not bossy... that much. "I would never like Blossom." "Oh" She was confused. "We have to pretend like we didnt meet in the other world so have to be talking about this world." I had to stop this conversation. "Ok like what?" Think. My mom did say i had to choose the princess to do the Erominal ceremony with, WHAT? NO! WHAT AM I SAYING? (Note:Erominal ceremony is marrige) "Well?" "I dont know." I had to be honest i didnt think of anything.

We sat there in silence on my bed for a while until "So what do you do as a princess?" Imagine her being like a proper princess unlike herself in the other world. Not like i would know somehow. Ha.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercups POV

"Well as a princess, i am a master at archery if i do say so myself." "Archery?" "Yep." I am a master. "Well i bet i could beat you." How dare he? Therfore thou beith the offing with his head. Not really though." I bet you cant." "Its a challenge. Follow me."

I followed him outside to a field with three targets. He picked up a bow and arrow from the ground. He nearly missed two targets by 1 inch and got the last one right in the middle. Not bad for an amiture or at least i think he is. "Beat that." I grabbed the bow and arrow.

I pulled back and got the first one right in the middle. "Lucky shot." I didnt interrupted his consentration. I flew to the next one. Of course i got it inside the red part, not the other colors like he did. At this point his mouth was wide open until i flew to the next one. "No point in trying. I got this one." He smirked. "Well its the only one you got and im still trying." I was smirking this time. I slowly pulled the arrow across the bow and let go.

It went through his bow! I was jumping in excitement while his mouth was hanging open in shock. It was actually pretty cute. What am i saying? He is the enemy in the other world but here he is... i dont know but still i cant say he's cute. For some reason i just cant.

"Ok. So you are a master." He finally atmitted it. Thats sweet. What? What is wrong with me today? Next im gonna say he's sexy. Dont even think about that stuff. I really need to go home.

Bricks POV

Wow. She is _**REALLY**_ great! What? I like her so i cant say shes just good. Our parents came. When we were fun too.

"Children, you must go inside. We were told that is going to rain." My mom said. What can we do outside? I dont want to be in the rain though. We went inside when i heard the best and probably worst thing ever that her mom said." Serida. The storm is to last overnight so we are staying over the werewolves. Ok?" "OK."

Buttercups POV

I am sleeping over Bricks? He is evil! Not here but still. I just have to pretend i never met him before. Even though thats gonna be hard because he wacked me in the face with his giant hand but i have to do it.

Me and Brick i mean, me and Harris went back to his room. It looks a lot like mine. "So, you wanna watch tv?" "Sure." He took out a dvd and put it in. "You like your show right?" "My show?" The tv"Sugar, Spice, And everything nice. These were the ingredients to create the perfect little girl." He has a dvd of me and my sisters? And he said he doesnt like Blossom. "I have your every episode." "You mean me and my sisters." "Yeah but i only look at you." He sighed looking at the tv. Me? So he was serious about liking me? Thats sweet and cute. Dam it! I have got to stop doing that! I cant wait to leave.

After a few episodes, Harris's mom came in. "Harris. Please show Serida where she is sleeping." She left as he got up and turned off the tv. "Lets go." I followed him to a room with a black bed, a tv, and a bathroom. The walls were white with black with floral decorations. It was beautiful. "I guess ill see you in the morning. Goodnight." "Goodnight." He left and closed the door behind him as i laid down and fell to sleep.

Bricks POV

I think i played that off well. When i got into i room i locked the door and almost screamed! My crush is sleeping over! Is that good or bad? I just need to go to sleep. I laid down hoping to have some sleep.

Buttercups POV

Next morning i woke up and went to the bathroom. I got out and went into the hallway. I recognized the door to Harris's room. I looked around and then peeked into his room. He was sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He was so cute. I dont care if i said it this time. He was CUTE!

"Hey." I jumped back and saw a boy with red hair thats a different style than Bricks or whatever. He had a different hairstyle, a red hat, and reddish pink eyes. He was also pretty small. He must be Harris's brother. "Im Hubert. Harris's brother. Your family is downstairs in the dining room to the left." "Thanks" I headed downstairs.

Bricks POV

"Dude wake up!" I jumped up. I really wanted to yell at him but hes my little brother."Whats up little bro?" "The princess was checking you out while your asleep."What? She wouldnt. Would she? "Princess Serida?" "Which ever is the princess of the vampires and i know theres only one." I couldnt help but smile. She was? I cant belive it! "You like her dont you?" Oh. He's here. "Do you?" "Do i what?" "Do you like the princess?" Should i just say no. Well that isnt the truth so "Yes i do." "I knew it."

I sat there thinking about Buttercup and/or Serida and-Wait. How did he know i liked her? "What do you mean you knew?" "In the middle of the night, i locked the door and painted the room she was in floral so she would like it." What?"How did you know she would like it?" "I can read people after just one episode. I watched it yesterday because i knew she would come over.I also saw the weather report and helped mom decide when they would come."

For a little squirt, hes really smart. "But i will only keep on at it if you do my homework for 3 years." "Fine." He piped up"Shes downstairs at the dining room with her family." He left.

Wow. My little brother is...HELPING ME GET TO BUTTERCUP!WOO! I jumped on my bed excited. I cant belive it! It is all good.

I laid on my bed for a while and headed downstairs but as i opened the door i bumped into Buttercup. "Sorry." "No its my ." First watching me while i sleep and now taking the blame and apoligyzing? This stuff is getting hard to belive. I then said"Its no problem." I cant say its okay because it would seem like it was her fault. Man she is pretty.

"Did i wake up that late?" She chuckled and i just noticed that i said that outloud. I was probably blushing. I pulled myself together. "Come in." I wasnt hungry anyway. She walked in and sat on my bed. I sat down next to her. "Wanna watch some tv?" "Sure." We started watching my favorite show of all time. The powerpuff girls!

No ones POV

From the second Buttercup went in the room and stepped in the portal, luckily Blossom was somewhere else. Bubles came in "Buttercup?" She saw a lump on the bed and thought it was Buttercup but was actually a couple of pillows. Blossom came in "Wheres better than me?" "She is not better than you and Buttercup is sleeping." "In the afternoon?" "You know how Buttercup is." Blossom nodded and they both left.

From the next second Brick stepped into the room and portal, Butch came in."Bro." Again the old pillows under blanket trick. "Wake up!" No answer. Pillows can really sleep right? "Man he is deep." Then he left. Back to the other world...

Buttercups POV

It is so sweet how he has every episode of me. A little bit crazy but sweet. And he is soo c-e-ute! I think i like him. I cant. He is evil. Maybe i should talk to him about it. What am i gonna say? What are you gonna do about the monkey in the dress? Well thats stupid. How am i gonna leave my sisters. It is how it works.

You go to another family in the other world and after a they die you come back and start the cycle again but the families we chose arent normal so we dont know if they will die. Not like we want them to though. This is the best family i chose after all my years of living which is a lot. I have gone through so many families but this is the hardest. They actually took care of me and loved me more than the other families and like i said, there are not normal. Maybe they will live longer then supposed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercups POV

Sometimes i wish i picked a normal family but sometimes i feel lucky to find a family as good as them. I just need to forget about it for now. I wonder if he thinks about this stuff sometimes. "Serida. Please come over here for a second." I got up and went to my mom as his mom came in. "Because of the werewolves nice act in letting us stay, we are having them over today alright?" "Ok." Now Harris is sleeping over. Wow.

Bricks POV

After Serida left, my mom came in. "Harris, we are going to visit the vampires for the night. I expect you to behave as they did Ok?" "Ok." Im sleeping over Buttercups. Wooh! I wonder if we could change our names because im so used to being called Brick and calling her Buttercup. "Lets go." Im geussing we are leaving now.

My family and i ran as Serida's family flew to their castle. It looked a lot like ours. Seridas family got down and the gates opened. We all went inside. My brothers followed her brothers to their rooms and i followed Buttercup to hers.

Her room looked liked mine but green and a teeny bit of black. "So you wanna continue our battle from yesterday?" Oh yeah. The archery. I nodded and we went outside.

There was no targets. Just a horse. She got on it. "This is Wildy. " Then she signled me to hop in. I did and we were off.

He was running through the woods while Buttercup was getting every single target set up in the woods. She is the master at it. I never seen anyone as great as her. Im not just talking about the archery even though im really shocked thats even possible.

Wildy stopped. "Now its your turn." My turn?"No thank you. I think we both know who the master in archery is already." "Thats sweet." Im sweet?"Really. I mean..really?" "Yeah."That was embarrassing. Wildy ran back to the castle and we went back to her room.

"Wanna play some games?" "Like what?" "We have game room." I nodded. A game room? Thats awsome! We should get one of those.

I followed her to a huge room with ping pong tables, billards, wii consles, xboxes, arcade games, and other stuff. I turned my head and guess what i saw...a giant table filled with snacks! And the best part is, im alone with Buttercup. Looks like her brothers didnt think of coming here.

"What do you wanna play first?" She's one of the things i like about her. "Anything you want." She chuckled. Theres another thing i like about her. Her chuckle is so cute and pretty. O gosh. She's holding my hand. She smiled at me and i smiled back. Then she dragged me to a fooseball table. She's so much like me and she's holding my hand!

We both let go and went to the opposite sides of the table. We played two games and it was tied. At first she won. Just saying. After the third game it was late and she won. Her mom came in."Children. Its time for you show Harris where he will be sleeping?" She nodded as her mom left.

I followed her to a room with beige walls, a tv, and red bed with black pillows. "Goodnight." "Goodnight." She left and i laid down.

Buttercups POV

I went into my room and went to sleep right away.

The next morning i went downstairs and didnt see Brick. I guess he was sleeping. Its cute how late he wakes up. After breakfast i went back up to my room.

Bricks POV

I woke up and went downstairs and saw my family but didnt see Buttercup. After i ate, i went up to Buttercups room. I peeked through the door and saw her with an electrics guitar singing.

**Lately somethings messing with my head**

**Yeah its hard to know whats real and whats pretend**

**The way i feel i dont have the cure of cure of**

**But one thing i know that im sure of sure of**

**I am the one and only**

**No one is exactly like me**

**I am the one and only**

**who turned out this way**

**Its all in my DNA**

**Do not attempt to copy**

**Im on this ride and theres no stopping**

**Me**

**I am the one an only its true**

**And your the one and only you**

She has a beautiful voice."That was beautiful." She looked up from her guitar. "Huh? Oh thanks." She put her guitar down.

Seridas POV

Man this is embarrasing. I wonder what he really thinks about it. Wait. He cant think that its horrible because, well, he is staring at me for gods sake. He would die if he thinks that. Wait a minute. He is staring at me. He actually looks cute doing it. I need to make an exuse of why to leave. I know i said i liked him and i dont care about saying that but you know why i cant be with him or even like him.

This is so dramatic and confusing but not as dramatic as the star wars thing. The whole "I am your father." thing and stuff. So confusing and dramatic but this is real and more important. Me.

You know what? Even though i love being a princess in all and because who i am , blood but i wish i was never a vampire and never had this vampire family. I would rather have been a Utonium to start with. Just think of it. I would still be different but together with actual sisters. No boys. No brothers. I would have a reasonable age. Not a huge age like 65 thousand something or whatever my age is. I dont feel like thinking my age. Also i wouldnt have to keep picking and leaving families. Its so complicated my name could be the complication.

_sigh_ I just thought of another really big one. Brick would be my enemy. My fuul on enemy. Not friend. Not somebody that likes me, i hope. We never met in this world before. O my god. I just noticed that even if i was not a vampire, Brick would still like me and i would still have some drama left over. _ugh_ I hate my life!

Harris's POV

What happened? I was just casually looking at her and- who am i kidding? I was staring at her. I probably scared her off. She flew out the window. I creeped her out that bad.I know she doesnt like me. Why did i even start liking her? I am supposed to be the bad guy. In this world we would have still not liked each other or secretly be friends. Not even that, maybe just aquantences even though i dont know what it really means i just heard it before. I'm so stupid. She would never like me anyway.

_sigh_ I sat on her bed. I need to think.

Serida's POV

I flew away to the most smartest and wisest guy i know. It is not my older brother. Its prince of the ghosts. Prince Markings but i like to call him by his first name, Lane.I knocked on his window. I had tears in my eyes and he looked worried when he came to open the window."Come in. What happened Serida?" I flew in crying and i sat on his bed and leaned on his shoulder. He looks a little like butch but the spikes are going to the side, not the top. And his eyes are light green like mine. He looks pretty cute. I bet if whatever this drama is i would like him but i dont really wanna think about that right now.

"Serida?" I looked up at him. "Whats wrong?" "I'm having problems." "And you came to me?" "Well your the wisest person i know. Like one those guys in the group that is the oldest and stuff." "So now im old?" We both laughed a little. This is what i need. A good laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

We both laughed for a while. It seems nice to laugh instead of thinking of my life. Maybe i found someone to do the Erominal ceremony with since he looks cute, always makes me feel better when i'm feeling bad like this.

We finally settled down. I was having a great time even though i just came in. See how good he makes me feel? He is the one. "Serida?" "Yeah?" "Um." He looked nervous. It was so ce-ute! "Do you.. maybe wanna... go out?"

I was so exited but i had to hide. If i didnt hide and just let it all out, well, he would for sure regret asking. I nodded and he smiled the cutest smile. Then we hugged. It was like the best moment of my life.

Harris's POV

NO! She cant possibly date that scam artist. How can she even like him?! Ah! Royal gaurds of the ghost castle! And just to say, they are not ghosts! So i cant just go through them!

Serida's POV

Was that a scream? "What was that?" "I didnt hear anything." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I smiled and we went back to hugging. But before i put my head in his chest, i saw him smirk. What was that all about? O well. It doesnt matter now. I've got a boyfriend!

No ones POV

Back at the Utonium's. "Bubbles." "Yes Blossom?" "I dont care if he likes Buttercup. He is evil anyway." She said with a smile feeling proud of herself. "Well thats great Blossom but what if she doesnt wake up when we need to fight a monster?" "Last time she slept for four days and there were no monsters. Probably when we are not looking, she does something. Dont worry."

At the Rowdyruff's pad. "One day i have got to beat Bricks record of sleeping." Butch said. "If you think you can beat a record of sleeping in the longest of time which is of the thougth or some thoughts impossible like i said of some thought of the conclusion i just concluded to you in clear consist fashion you may not agree to the some thought of impossibleness as have i Mojo Jojo have spoken before?" "Um...Yes?"

Harris's POV

They took me to the dungin of the castle. At least Buttercup will get me out. Wait, why would he bring her to the dungin? Dang it! I'm all on my own now. How am i gonna get out and stop him from doing something to Buttercup?

Serida's POV

"Can i show you something?" "Yep." I followed him up to the top of the highest tower in his castle. It was so beautiful. You could see the woods and all it's nature in the back and in the front , you could see the beautiful castle decorations and such that i dont have. I loved it! Ow! I felt a shock of electricity of something. Overall it hurt. Then i blacked out.

Harris's POV

Hmmm. Maybe my powers can melt the bars. I used my eye beams, electricity beams, all the other beams and i have a lot of them. I even used my ice breathe and punched the bars but nothing worked. _Sigh_ How could i let this happen? Buttercup is in trouble because of me.

"Hello?" Huh? I looked to the side and saw a little girl in another cell. Why would he put a little girl in here. He is so evil.

"If you really wanna save your girlfriend, you need the black power ball and maintain it enough to get to the lab. When you get in the lab, there is a power shot and if you take it, you can save her." "She's not my girlfriend but i do wanna save her." "The power is in the gaurd's hands. They come every once in a while."

All i need to do is get the power ball from the gaurds but what does she mean maintain? "I mean. The power ball is evil. If you put it in yourself, you'll turn evil but if you have enough power to maintain it, then you wont. And by the way, to take the power out of the gaurd, you need to make them take off the metal suite." "Thank you."

How can i make the gaurd take off the outfit? The gaurds are very still, strict, and evil. I got it! Now i just have to wait until the gaurds come.

Serida's POV

I woke up in an empty room tied up with nuclear ropes in a nuclear chair. The only light was shining on me. What happened? Then Lane came out from the darkness. "Lane. What happened?"

"Serida. You have been electrifyed and brought here to be possesed with the black power ball." I read about that before. It can turn anything or anyone pure evil. "Why?"

"My plan is to get all power which is all the kings queens princesses and princes to posses the black power ball and become my minions. That's why the rulers of spiders,tigers, etc. have been gone. Once they are my minions, their people will have to follow and i will rule everything." All this time i thought he was good. How could i let him trick me like that?

"And by the way, after you, prince Harris will be next." "_Gasp _Brick! No." "He is already in the dungin." No. No. This cant be happening. Now i really wish everyone was normal. "Never gonna happen." _Sigh_

Harris's POV

When are the gaurds gonna come. I'm waisting time. I need to go save Buttercup! Then i heard a door. Yes! They finally came. They walked passed us in a line. "Hey." The line stopped. One of the gaurds came to my side and the line started behind him.

" What;s your name?" "I am a castle gaurd." "Ok. Mr. Castle Gaurd. Let's talk. What is it that you really really want?" "I am a castle gaurd." "Ok. I can make you a king of castle gaurds." Then he looked into my eyes. I know how to hide the I'M UP TO SOMETHING eyes.

I saw he was sweating. When the line was over, i used my eye beams and melted a little part of his suit. It actually worked and he turned into dust. The black power ball was floating in the air. "Good luck." "Thanks." I need to remember to do something for her. I put my hand out from between the bars. I kept reaching until i felt something rush in my body and the bars burst out.

I have to maintain it until i get to the lab. "The lab is third floor to the right." I walked out like a robot. This power is strong. I wonder if i could keep maintaining it until i get there. "Think positive." She said before i walked out the door. I kept walking. I cant fly so the elevater better be fast. I kept walking but slower and slower. The power is taking over. I need to, i need to tell master Markings.

I flew up the stairs to master Markings.

I knocked on the door. Master Markings opened the door. "Hello Master Markings." "Come in." I went inside. "Looks like Harris already got posssed himself." Master Markings chuckled at his correct comment. "No. Brick please." The pheasent started crying. Wait. Pheasent? "Brick. No. You cant." More tears came down her cheek. Buttercup? Think positive. Think posistive.

Buttercup's POV

I cant belive he actually turned evil. I cant belive he actually got possesed. He's gone. I cared about him. I loved him and i treated him like nothing. How could i do this?

"Ow." I looked up and saw Brick vaporating the ropes. "Brick!" I hugged him so tight. Then i kissed him. After i pulled back, i saw something that i think is the black power ball. Brick kept squeezing me. I kissed him again. This time, i didnt pull back. I kepton and on. Then he pulled back. "I love you Buttercup." "I love you too Brick."

We hugged again. "We have to unposses the others." "How?" "Come on." He grabbed my hand and got up. We flew down to the third floor and went into a room with the word LAB on it. I think it's the lab. He looked around and found a shot. "Let's find the others." We flew around the castle unpossesing them and unlocking them from all the dungins. He has a lot of dungins.

Everyone went back to their homes. Brick made a little girl the new princess of the ghosts and we eliminated all the black power balls. And we renamed ourselves to Brick and Buttercup. And turned it all great. There is just two things to do.

I stepped through the portal and into me and my sisters room. I went out and found Blossom and Bubbles and hugged them. "Buttercup you awake!" "Actually. I have to tell you something." "What is it Buttercup?" I explained the whole concept to them about the vampires and stuff. I even told them the story that just happened. And the Brick part. Blossom seemed to calm down.

"So all this time you wernt actually our sister?" "No but we can still be sisters. You guys are the best family i'v had and i'm not switching anymore." "We would love to still be your sisters." "Lets go tell the proffessor." We told the proffessor everything.

Then we all visited my world. "Where is Brick?" "Still in his place." Then Brick and his brothers came. We gave tours of both our kingdoms. hat took a couple days so my sisters, Brick's brothers, and the proffessor had to sleep over.

Then we had fun with our lives with all evil earased...In one world but through the portal is a whole different story...


End file.
